


A Good Idea After All

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is hesitant about getting his ears pierced for the first time. Tony makes it good for him. He goes back for more.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Good Idea After All

Oh, this was a bad idea. Peter had no idea why he’d let MJ talk him into getting his ears pierced. Something along the lines of ‘you’ll be the perfect twink’. Yeah, right. Peter thought he looked fine just as he was. But it was too late now. He’d already booked the appointment, and the cancellation fee just isn’t worth it.

And so what if she was right? It wasn’t like his piercings were going to make anyone else find him more attractive. But at the same time, he wonders how good he’ll look. He knows deep down that if he doesn’t like them, that he can take them out. But the thought of even having the piercing makes his cock twitch. 

By the time he even gets to The Avengers tattoo parlor, he’s sporting a semi. The redheaded woman behind the counter is unfairly attractive, and he curses his bisexuality as she hands him the consent forms. From where he’s standing, he can see the other people who work here. God, why do they all have to be so attractive. 

And then he means the man who will be piercing him that day.

And god, Peter could die from humiliation. He has a boner from the thought of this gorgeous man even touching him. 

The man, Tony (so his upside down name tag said), guided him to a room in the back.  
“I’m Tony, I’ll be piercing you today. What did you come in for, gorgeous?”

Peter’s brain goes offline. 

“You alright there, sweetheart?”

Peter nods.   
“Just nervous.”

“No need for that. I’m the best here. If anything, it’ll feel good.”

Peter flushes.   
“Ha, you’re funny.”

“Say that again when I’m done with you.”

Tony turns around and snaps on his gloves.   
“Have a seat. You can lay down if you want.”

Peter lays down on the padded bench bench.  
“Now, what did you want done today?”

“Just my ears. Please.”

Tony nods and turns back around. He picks up a display and brings it to Peter.   
“Which ones? I personally love the red and gold. Well, I should, considering I designed them.”

Peter nods.   
“O-ok.”

“Good boy.”  
Tony brings his equipment over to the bed and cleans his ear lobes.   
“Relax, sweetheart. I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

Peter’s cock twitches in his pants.  
Tony marks where he wants to pierce him before picking up the needle.   
“Ready, gorgeous?”

Peter nods. 

“Ok, here we go.”  
Tony brings the needle to his ear and pushes through. Peter moans as he feels the cool metal go through his ear. 

“Good. Felt good, didn’t it?”

Peter’s cock throbs.   
“Yes, oh god, please.”

“Please, what?”

“More!”

“Little masochist, aren’t you?”   
Tony puts the earring in the freshly made hole before moving onto the next.   
“You think you can cum just from this, baby?”

Peter nods frantically. Tony smirks and brings a needle to his other ear.

Peter moans out when Tony pushes the needle through his other ear, his cock spurting cum in his pants. 

“Such a good boy for me.”  
Tony puts the other earring in and cleans them both before telling Peter how to properly clean and take care of them. But Peter can barely listen. The humiliation of cumming in his pants is still fresh I’m his mind.   
“And sweetheart?”

Peter jumps.  
“Yeah?”

“It was a pleasure to pierce you. You should come to my place sometime so I can decorate you more.”  
Tony hands him a card with a wink.   
“Call me sometime.”

Not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
